


Well...

by orphan_account



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Diary/Journal, F/M, Inspired by Real Events, Real Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:17:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1775509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Well...

It's been relatively rough for the past two weeks. I told him I needed space but he insisted he needed to see the boy. I won't argue with that.  
He's lingered late on a couple of nights. I made him cups of tea and sat across from him while boy plays on the wii.

He's always dying to say things. I can tell. He swallows those words down when boy is there and I'm thankful for that. He follows me upstairs when I put boy to bed. I know what he's after. I should tell him to go but I've had a shit few days and I'm just so glad of the company at this time of night.  
What must she think? He parks in my drive brazen as you like.  
He takes my hands and tries to lead me into my room, it's not happening there I say so we go downstairs.

His touches are easy and familiar. I've never felt shy with him, he's good like that. He can tell you everything you need to hear in that moment. I can't ever admit it but he gets me off too easy. I say to friends he's ok, I can't bring myself to tell them he's the only one who's made me cry. Not because he's bad but the opposite, he knows how to handle me. I don't need to say a word of how I need him, he just knows.  
I kid myself he means nothing. Somedays he is nothing though but other days..

He texts me. He emails me. He skypes me. Everyday. Shows up at work, shows up at boys school, shows up for boy at anything he does.  
Sends me stupid gifts. I got a wanky key ring this week, it's got three people having a threesome. It's shite.  
Before that he got me an owl bracelet. I've got boxes full of this tat.  
He sends me flowers. The notes are bullshit lovey dovey stuff.  
He buys me good things too. I'm typing this on the iPad he got me, I'm wearing an eternity ring that has pink diamonds, my car? Yep,he got me that (and insured it too).  
Not to mention the holidays. Five of those so far.

Please don't think he's some spineless idiot. He's far from that. He doesn't sugar coat fuck all.  
It's lasted because we both know what this is. At least I think it's that. If I'm honest I don't even know. Maybe we're equally evil and the thing we love most is knowing she must know..in a way.  
We're both scorpios. If you believe in that stuff then avoid us like the plague.


End file.
